an Avatar's Blessing: a Kataang
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: Here is the sequel to Destiny's Reward! It's not really actiony though. Follow the lives and adventures of the Avatar and his family. A dangerous uprising is threatining to spoil everything Aang has ever hoped for. For now everyone thinks they're safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! I'm now going to start the sequel to Destiny's Reward! Give it up for an Avatar's Blessing! applause

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN AVATAR'S BLESSING**

**CH. 1**

**BENDING RECOGNIZED**

Katara and Aang rejoiced for the birth of their bundle of joy. Most of the upper class rejoiced with them also. The lower ring had only heard rumors of the small child, thus only the top two rings in Ba Sing Se knew of little Nia. The rest of the world had no idea of her existence for now. Katara and Aang were the doting parents that Sokka thought they would be, always happy to anything for their baby girl. She had the most fashionable clothing, the softest toys, and the grandest birthday party that anyone could expect of someone so new to the world. Katara and Aang sat in bed one night holding Nia, talking in hushed voices about their new daughter.

"Do you think she'll be a bender?" Katara asked.

"I'm sure she will be. But I can't tell what kind she'll be. Let's hope she is the airbender we prayed for…" Aang answered. Although Nia was naturally a peaceful baby she was bound to cry sooner or later like most babies. When she did Aang and Katara would rush to her room to comfort her. One thing they could never understand was that there were always small containers of liquids broken or other wise empty. They were a little disappointed but still happy to believe she was a waterbender.

One night a few months later Katara was giving Nia and Tia (Sokka and Tia wanted to stay a few months) a bath when Katara got the surprise of her life. Tia had been happily splashing around in the tub saying "Wa!" every now and then, creating small waves of water that Katara did her best to contain in the tub. She had been focusing on Tia so much that she wasn't necessarily watching Nia when she quickly lifted both of her hands into the air creating a decent sized wave, soaking her mother. For a moment everything stopped as Katara stared at her daughter. A moment later Tia laughed and started clapping her little hands together, causing Nia to laugh and join in on Tia's little splashing.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaannnngg!" Katara ran from their bathroom. Aang was sitting in their bed reading a scroll when he heard his name. He looked up at his soaked wife and began laughing.

"Did Tia soak you again?" he said sending a stream of air to dry her off before walking over to her. Katara frowned at him before continuing.

"You know what? Why don't I let you give the girls the remainder of their bath!" she said pushing him to their bathroom.

Katara was sitting in the bed when she heard it happen again. Aang gave a little yelp causing Katara to burst into a fit of laughter. Aang stuck his soaked head out of the door and smirked at her. "Kataraaa… we have a waterbendeeeerrrrr," Aang said in a singsong voice.

"Yah. Now watch those two waterbenders and stop dripping on the floor!" she replied. Aang stuck his tongue out playfully and disappeared from the door.

-------------------------------------------

A few months after Nia was born it was time for Sokka and Tia to go home to the Southern Watertribe. Aang decided that he and Katara would take them back. Besides, they were sure that Hakoda would like to see his new granddaughter, even though he didn't know about her yet. By the time they saw the Southern Water tribe, the girls' noses and cheeks were red from the cold. Katara looked at the girls. Their faces seemed so small surrounded by the fur on their hoods. She chuckled and put the girls on her lap. "Look, girls! We're here!" she said. Tia started clapping and laughing.

About half an hour later they landed on the outskirts of the city. Sokka and Tia walked in front. Upon seeing them the guards stood taller and made way for them. "Prince Sokka and Princess Tia! Welcome home!" The waterbenders on top of the wall opened a section for them to pass. The group walked through the city saying hello every once in a while to the citizens before reaching the palace. The guards in the front quickly stepped aside for them to pass. Hakoda and Bato were standing down the hall speaking. Tia rushed ahead.

"Gappa! Bato!" she said laughing. The two men turned, their faces lighting up at the sight of little Tia. Hakoda got down on one knee and outstretched his hands to receive the little girl. He twirled her around laughing.

"Hey, Snowflake! Where did you come from? Grandpa missed you! The palace was so quiet!" he said giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Bato!" she yelled holding her hands out to him, requesting a hug.

"Hey, Snowflake! You have fun with your Papa?" he asked.

"Yaah!'" she said giving him a hug. The two men turned their attention to the rest of the group.

"Hey, Dad. You miss me?" Sokka said giving his father a hug. Hakoda only chuckled and turned to Aang.

"And how are you doing, my boy? You have been well?" he asked giving Aang a friendly handshake.

"Yes, we have been very well. Thanks for asking!" he replied. Hakoda smiled and turned to give his daughter a hug. He quickly pulled back when he couldn't hug her properly. His eyes grew wide as he saw what was keeping him from doing so.

"Oh my goodness! Who do we have here?!" he exclaimed. Nia's grey eyes smiled up at him.

"Surprise! This is our daughter Niao Hua, your new granddaughter," Katara said handing Nia over to Hakoda. He stared down at the tiny person and she stared up at him. After a moment she began laughing which put Hakoda out of his shock. He looked up at the couple before him.

"She has your eyes, Aang," he said. Aang nodded. Bato and Sokka walked over to them after playing with Tia.

"Aang! Katara! It's great to see you again!" Bato said giving them both a hug.

"Bato, look! I have a new granddaughter!" Hakoda said. Bato turned quickly and looked at the baby in Hakoda's arms. "Nia!" Tia said proudly. Bato looked very surprised when Nia was handed to him. His reaction much like that of Hakoda's. He turned around and face Katara and Aang.

"This is our daughter Niao Hua. She was born a few months ago," Katara said.

"She looks just like you did when you were a baby Katara. And these stormy grey eyes must be yours, Aang," Bato said happily. "Well, lets get you guys settled! I'm sure you all must be tired and hungry from your trip! I'll have someone show you to your rooms. Make sure you see Gran Gran also. I'm sure she will love to see our new addition."

-------------------------------------------

Katara and Aang decided to stay at the South Pole for two weeks before returning to Ba Sing Se. The people were thrilled to know that Chief Hakoda now had a new granddaughter and a party was held the second night. They mostly spent their days playing around the palace. Katara chuckled at the view from her window. The men were outside playing with the girls. Nia who wasn't used to the snow only took a few seconds to fall in love with it. They would often play outside and come in with their noses all red. Then everyone would sit down and have tea and cookies. Katara laughed again as she saw Momo startle Tia, causing her fall and land in a pile of snow. Gran Gran walked up beside Katara and took in the scene.

"So, I take it things are going well in Ba Sing Se from what your husband told me," she said.

Katara nodded. "Aang is the best husband and father I could ever hope for. We've been very happy in Ba Sing Se. We hope that in a few years Aang will be done there though, so that we can move somewhere else. We don't necessarily want Nia to grow up in the city. But for now we will stay put."

"I'm glad you are happy, Katara. Your daughter is certainly adorable. It certainly is a privilege to have two such wonderful great granddaughters," Gran Gran pause before she turned to leave. "By the way, would you mind helping me make the tea and cookies?" Katara turned and followed her out of the room.

-------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly and it was time for Aang and Katara to return home. "It was good to see you guys again and it was a pleasure meeting my new granddaughter. I hope you guys come to visit again soon!" Hakoda said giving them hugs. "I hope you have a safe trip back home!"

"Thanks! Bye, Dad!" Katara said waving! "Yip Yip!"

-------------------------------------------

When they got back home Katara noticed that Nia's nose was still red. "Maybe she's sick," she suggested. "You guys played outside everyday. Maybe she caught a cold." Aang shrugged and continued to get ready for bed. Katara picked Nia up from her cradle.

Aang was in the bathroom when he heard Katara yelp. He rushed out of the bathroom. "What happened?" Katara looked up at him with a large grin on her face.

"Looks like we also have that airbender we always wanted too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know sucky ending but I had to finish it. Nia's a double bender. Who knew? Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of an Avatar's Blessing!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for reading! Here is the next chapter! Don't go too hard on me for this one. I had to have a filler chapter about Nia growing up a tad. The next chapter though I am really proud of. I think you'll like it! So just read this one so you aren't all "Huh? She's # already? How did that happen?". Well Enjoy! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN AVATAR'S BLESSING**

**CH. 2**

**ADVENTURES IN PARENTHOOD**

Nia had the life. Her parents bought her what ever she wanted, she lived on a very large estate, she had known all of the nobles since she was practically born, and her parents loved her very, very much. Even though she did have everything she could ever want and more she wasn't a spoiled child. She was very peaceful and always willing to help and share with others. Her parents couldn't ask for a better child. They doted over her: getting very excited when she said her first word or took her first step or any other firsts of a baby.

The nobles were secretly jealous of the Avatar's little daughter. She would attend all of the grand parties and balls, dressed in the finest clothes and jewels, with her parents. While the other children would get antsy Nia was always poised and polite. She silently stood at her father's side while he and her mother talked with the delegates.

During a party the Earth King was throwing Nia had gotten bored for the first time. The servants had been talking about the Royal Palace and showing the guest around. Since Nia practically came here everyday to play with the young princesses she knew about every nook and cranny of the palace. Normally she would talk with the young princesses at parties but at this particular party no children were allowed.

"But, Papa, why am I allowed if no other children are allowed?" she asked when they learned the little princesses would not be attending.

"Because, my little flower, you are a very well behaved little girl, unlike most little girls, princesses or not," he answered.

So while her parents were talking little Nia strayed off to pet the Earth King's bear Bosco. When she turned around her parents weren't there anymore! She started searching for them with no luck. Being a very silent and polite little girl she did not go disturbing the party. She asked if anyone had seen her parents. The people were astonished at how such a little girl so extravagantly dressed and apparently spoilt would be so polite. Sadly though no one had seen her parents. She found her way out of the crowd and sat at the plush window seat.

"May I join you?" a soft voice answered. Nia turned to see a slim young woman with black hair neatly in a bun. On her face she had a very small pair of glasses. Her dress seemed to have been made by the finest tailors in the Earth Kingdom, with little diamonds and emeralds strewn in here and there. Nia nodded and made space for the woman. "You seem rather small to be by yourself. Have you lost your parents in the crowd?" she asked after a moment. Nia nodded and began telling the woman what had happened.

"Mama and Papa are going to be very upset with me," she replied sadly. The woman was still in shock that someone so small could be so polite. She had heard that none of the children were allowed at the party and could understand why this child was an exception.

For another two hours Nia sat with the princess. Around ten-o-clock she had fallen asleep with her head on the princess's lap. Her parents had searched frantically for her and were relieved when they found her asleep on the window seat with company. "Niao Hua!" Katara said rushing forward and scooping her up. "Nia don't every leave again like that without telling us! You had Papa and I very worried."

"Thank you very much for watching our daughter. My name is Aang," Aang said bowing to the princess.

"You mean you are her father? If Nia told me sooner she was the Avatar's daughter I would have been able to find you a while ago," the princess said. "Well you didn't need to worry about her. She was very polite and quiet. She is simply charming. I would have expected most little girls her age to have thrown a tantrum or to at least have cried. She seemed very upset but she behaved like a little lady," the princess continued. Katara and Aang smiled at their daughter. "Well, if you would please excuse me I have to go and find my father," she said after a moment.

"Who might that be? We'd be happy to help," Katara asked.

"Why, the Earth King of coarse." she replied before walking away.

-------------------------------------------

As Nia grew older her parents were lucky her personality didn't change. She was always sweet and willing to work. They decided that she should learn waterbending first and airbending when she was older. But as for today they decided to enjoy their little blessing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! I couldn't think of a good ending and I'm rushing a bit! Well I hope you aren't bored to death. The next chapter will be loads better I swear! By the end of this chapter Nia is only like 5. Well, thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! R&R! Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Ok I am personally proud of this chapter. I think it will come out really well. I thought about it like a lot. sigh The writing bug bites me at the most terrible times. Like when I'm out shopping or in the middle of the night a story will pop into my head! I wish it would bite me when I am on the computer. Oh well. The stories I think up in the middle of the night are really good. I hope I haven't bored you out of your mind crazy bored you! So sorry that this will only be a partially actiony chapter. I'll make it up in the final chapter though. It will be completely action. You don't really need to read this book though. It just introduces the main characters of the next book. Anyway, enough of my blabbering! On with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN AVATAR'S BLESSING**

**CH. 3**

**GREY EYES**

Grey eyes. She just couldn't get enough of her daughter's stormy grey eyes. Whenever she looked into those shining orbs she felt all of the happiness and joy and adventure and love and so much more that she had felt from similar grey eyes. Now as she watched those grey eyes full of concentration to perform the waterbending technique requested she couldn't help but chuckle. It seems like only yesterday she was teaching the young grey-eyed boy who had captured her heart.

"Now just shift your weight through the stances, Nia," Katara instructed. As Nia tried to attempt the water whip she ended up smacking the back of her thigh instead of her target in front of her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nia said clutching her leg. She toppled over into the water making Katara laugh while she went to go help her daughter. "Stupid water whip!" she said in frustration.

"It's alright, Nia. I had trouble learning it too. Why don't we take a break and have some lunch. Can you go get the lemon-aid while I go feed Appa and Momo?"

"Alright, Mama," Nia said and she skipped into the house.

-------------------------------------------

(Haru PoV)

It was a perfect day. I had heard rumors that the woman Katara lived in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. I had just happened to be in the city when I decided to see if the rumors were true. Over the years I couldn't help but have Katara on my mind. Ever since she helped us on that Fire Nation ship years ago I had decided that I had fallen in love with her. She was strong, beautiful, smart… I just couldn't help myself. I was love struck. I had everything planned out. I would visit her at her home and take her out to lunch. We'd talk and enjoy the music as we walked down the moonlit streets of the city. She would fall deeply in love with me and just when the moment was right I would propose to her under the full moon. The ring was right in my pocket too.

As I walked through Ba Sing Se, asking for directions I couldn't help but feel as if there was something the citizens weren't telling me something. Whenever I passed they would shake their heads sympathetically and murmur amongst themselves. I didn't notice much though. And I didn't care. I was love struck.

I marveled at the gate of Katara's home. The estate was enormous. To get to the house you would walk over a beautiful lake that was surrounded by beautiful plants and statues. A small temple was in a beautifully decorated corner towards the back of the property.

"Who are you? Who do you wish to see?" the guard at the front gate said with a gruff voice.

"My name is Haru. I wish to see Katara," I answered. I wasn't really paying attention to the guards at all. My mind was in a love struck stupor and my stomach was full of butterflies.

"Do you have an appointment?" the other guard said with the same curt tone.

"No, but I'm an old friend," I replied with a dreamy tone.

The guard looked like he was about to reject me. But he decided against it and took on that look of pity that I had been getting all day. But I dismissed it again. I was love struck. "You may proceed," the guard said allowing me to pass. I practically floated down that walkway. Once again I dismissed the murmuring chuckle of the guards. "Poor boy…"

-------------------------------------------

(normal PoV)

Nia was almost finished pouring the second glass when she heard a knock on the door. Jumping down from her little stool she rushed to answer the door.

-----------

When the door was answered Haru had expected to see Katara. At first he thought that no one was there but looked down to see a pair of grey eyes stare back up at him. Poor boy. He was too love struck to notice at all. He got down on the little girl's level and took her in. She was very small, about five, and dripping wet in her bathing suit. "Hello there. Is this were miss Katara lives?" Haru asked softly. The little girl flashed a toothy grin and nodded.

"She was giving me a waterbending lesson. We were just about to have a snack too…" Nia took him by the hand and led him through the house to the kitchen. Haru marveled at the extravagancy of the abode while Nia chattered on about this and that. The bright light that came from the two large doors that led out to the backyard greeted Haru when they entered the kitchen. He saw another lake and cherry trees, a better view of the temple, and a stable in the backyard. Nia was pouring a third lemon-aid when Katara came in through the two doors in a much similar state to Nia's.

"Nia do you have the lem… Haru! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!" Katara said giving Haru a hug. "Oops! Sorry! I forgot I was still wet!" Katara chuckled seeing the water stain on Haru's shirt. Haru chuckled out a "That's ok" before Katara started talking again. "We were about to have some lunch. Would you like to join us? After Nia and I get some dry clothes on first of course," Katara suggested. It wasn't necessarily in Haru's plan to eat lunch at Katara's house but he didn't mind. He would still ask her out for dinner later. Katara rushed Nia out of the kitchen and the two disappeared up the stairs. Poor Haru. Even after seeing Katara next to Nia, after seeing their similarities he could register the similarities. The poor boy believed that Katara simply taught private waterbending lessons to the rich children in Ba Sing Se. He didn't even realize that there weren't many waterbenders in Ba Sing Se.

After about five minutes Katara returned downstairs wearing a blue summer dress with a single yellow ribbon tying back her hair. Thus, the two began their lunch. But poor Haru didn't realize that this lunch would lead to the worst day of his life.

-----------

They were finished with their lunch and were sipping lemon-aid when everything went wrong, that is, for Haru. "So Katara… I was wondering if maybe this evening we could go ou…" Haru was interrupted by the front door opening.

"I'm back!" a voice called. In a flash of yellow, Nia rushed down the stairs. Leaving a small jet stream, she disappeared from the room.

"Papa!" was heard followed by joyous laughing from the little girl. Katara jumped up and ran out of the room, following Nia, leaving Haru alone in the room.

"…we were just finishing lunch," Katara said as they appeared in the entrance to the sitting room where she and Haru had enjoyed lunch. A young man came up beside her holding Nia. A young man with blue arrow tattoos.

"Well it's good to be back from Sang Re. The meetings were dreadfully boring. Who knew that one meeting could take one week! Anyway, it's just good to be back to my favorite ladies," Aang said giving Katara a little kiss.

"Eewww!" Nia said scrunching up her nose. Aang rolled his eyes and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of rice causing another fit of laughter to escape from Nia. Haru cringed inwardly at the scene. Suddenly everything became clear to him. The looks from the villagers and the guards, the large estate, and most importantly Nia. He should have turned and left after seeing her grey eyes. When he saw her and Katara standing next to him it was like the spirits were trying to give him a second chance to leave. Yet he was too love struck to get the message, and now he was going to suffer for his ignorance.

"Aang, we have a guest!" Katara said gesturing towards Haru. Aang's face lightened up.

"Haru! It's great to see you! It's been a long time," Aang said shaking Haru's hand. Haru forced a hypocritical smile and nodded. After conversing very shortly Aang turned to head up stairs. "I better go take care of this giggle-butt," Aang said bouncing Nia on his shoulder causing her to giggle once more. "It was nice seeing you again, Haru," Aang said flashing Haru one more grin.

"Aang, do be careful playing with Nia," Katara said.

"Don't worry, Kat. Nia and I will have lots of fun. Right Nia?" Aang said bouncing Nia once more. Nia's soft giggle turned into a pleased laugh in a sign of agreement. With that Aang did a slight bow and left the room. Katara shook her head in amusement and sat back down.

"I didn't know that you were married to Aang," Haru said softly.

"Sometimes I don't believe it myself," Katara said dreamily staring off toward the stairs.

"So… Nia is your daughter, isn't she?" Haru asked. Katara nodded.

"You couldn't ask for a sweeter little girl," she answered. Haru's spirits dropped even lower. Katara was happy here. She had a life and a daughter. Haru couldn't stand the fact that both of those things were with someone else. That someone else who was the avatar. Haru realized that he didn't have an inkling of a chance with Katara. It was obvious that she loved her husband and her daughter very much. Haru only wished he had seen it sooner. _Stupid heart… _he thought to himself. "I'm sorry Haru! You were saying something before?" Katara said. Haru forced on another weak smile.

"Huh? I-I don't remember. It was nice seeing you again, Katara. I have to be somewhere though," Haru said hastily, standing up to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Haru said. He couldn't stand to stay there any longer. He was too slow and now the love of his life could never be his. She had moved on.

"Alright. Well it was nice seeing you again, Haru," Katara said. Haru nodded. He was hurt by the fact that Katara wasn't concerned at all that he was leaving. She didn't beg him to stay or fall all over him with hugs of goodbye. He knew for sure that she didn't love him except on the friend level. With a heavy heart he left.

---------

_How could I have been so stupid?! _Haru thought as he walked through the city. He couldn't understand what went wrong. Then it hit him. Those grey eyes. When he saw the little child with the grey eyes he should have known considering they were identical to the avatar's. His heart froze as he thought of Nia. _This is all HER FAULT!_ Haru told himself. His demeanor changed from sad, heartbroken angst to pure hatred and rage. He swore that he would destroy the owner of those grey eyes, if it was the last thing he'd do. As if on cue and reading his thoughts a dark figure approached him.

man: "You must be Haru. I think I might be able to help you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! I believe this to be a masterpiece. Say hello to my friend Cliffy! Cliffhanger, these are the readers!

Cliffhanger: Hello readers! I hope you enjoy my visit because for the next few chapters expect me to appear every now and then!

Me: Thank you cliffy! Now I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Yay! I decided to post a new chapter here! Ok. This was going to be just one chapter. Then my imagination made it a little longer so I decided to change that. The next few chapters will be all together but separate as one-shots cause they have nothing to do with each other. Except maybe the fact that they are at the same place. Any way I will explain more after this little into stuff! P.S. Nia is still 5!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN AVATAR'S BLESSING**

**CH. 4**

**VACATION!**

**INTRO**

They had gone to the market. It was just another boring day in Ba Sing Se. Aang was away on some business. Katara and Nia were all alone in their large house. Instead of lying around the house, waterbending every now and then, and wandering the grounds all day like they normally did, Katara decided that she and Nia should get out of the house and go to the market.

Nia was still bored. While her mother was looking at dresses and jewelry a commotion was forming at the docks. Standing on a chair to see what it was, Nia saw a ship approach the harbor. Suddenly a bolt of white fur shot towards her. "Momo!" she exclaimed. Knowing that Momo was here all of the sudden she knew that her father was back. She looked to see if her mother was watching her, but Katara was completely absorbed in her shopping to even notice that Momo was here. Quietly, Nia slipped out of the store and broke into a jog while Momo flew beside her. A large crowd had already gathered around the docks and Nia had to airbend herself a little into the air to see whom it was. She smiled to see the young tattooed man standing aboard the ship. Receiving the disapproving looks from the crowd Nia squeezed her way forward. Momo hand flown forward and landed on his master's shoulder. "Papa!" she rushed up the ramp. The guards prepared to stop her but were stopped when the Avatar pushed forward and got down to receive the little girl.

"Papa!" she said once more. Aang picked her up and spun her around causing shrieks of laughter to escape the little girl. He gave her a little kiss. The guards shied away slightly blushing, still not used to the fact that the Avatar had a daughter.

"Hey! How's my little rose bud?" he said.

"Nia! There you are!" Katara said bursting through to the front of the crowd.

"Papa's back!" Nia said unfazed by her mother's anger. Aang chuckled and set the little girl on his shoulders as he walked down the ramp.

"Yeah, Mama! I'm back!" Aang joked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Katara rolled her eyes. Aang chuckled once more.

"So did you miss me, gorgeous?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"I don't know. You tell me, stranger," she replied giving him a kiss. Katara pulled away quickly, leaving Aang with a slightly disappointed look, before winking and walking away. Aang shook his head and ran to catch up with her, carefully making sure that Nia didn't fall off his shoulders. So the family walked down the streets of the city: Aang and Katara hand in hand, Nia on her father's shoulders, and Momo on her shoulder.

---------

The trio had arrived back home. They were all sitting in the living room when Aang decided to tell them his plan.

"There is a reason I came back so early from the meeting in Cho Lang," he began.

"And why is that?" Katara asked really only paying attention to her sewing.

"I decided that after being on business so long that we should take a break and get away," he replied. At this Katara looked up. Aang airbended a map off of the shelf and sat it down on the table in front of them. "We should start off here, at the Northern Air Temple," he said pointing on the map. "We can visit Teo and see how the restoration of the temple is going along. Then we'll stop at the North Pole. When I saw Chief Arnook at the meeting he said that Sokka and Tia should be in the North Pole by the time we get there. Then we'll stop here at the Fire Nation Palace to visit Zuko. He said that there was a certain someone that he wanted us to meet. Then we will head over to Kyoshi Island to ride the Elephant Coy and visit Oyaji. Finally we'll go to the South Pole and visit Hakoda and Gran Gran. They haven't seen you, Nia, since you were a baby! Then on our way home we'll just enjoy the Earth Kingdom countryside," Aang elaborated.

"So basically we are doing a Pole to Pole," Katara stated. Aang nodded.

"We're going to see Tia and Uncle Sokka?! They're gonna come with us on our trip?" Nia exclaimed. She only saw her cousin once a year and she made the most of it.

Aang shrugged. "Maybe. Chief Arnook said they MIGHT be there. We can only hope so though. Now though, soldier…" Nia perked up. She loved her father's stories of the war before. They often played that he was the general and that she was the soldier. "… we have a mission objective. Colonel Mama and I have decided we need to make an evasive plan to get out of this here city. While on our expedition I want you to scout out a site for our next base."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Excellent! Now we all understand our itinerary for this important mission?!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Any questions, Private?!"

"Sir, no, Sir!"

"Then to camp you go, Soldier! Pack up for this trip! We will be experiencing extreme terrain! Be sure to bring your coat and blankie, Soldier!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Hut, two, three, four! Hut, two three, four!"

With that the two marched out of the room. Katara laughed and shook her head at her two airbenders. _What am I going to do with them?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright I HATE this chapter. I had to do it or else my next chapter would be a bit long. Besides I like Nia and Aang's game together. That came out well. I wanted to make that Kataang moment a little longer but I was a little impatient. I didn't have a writer's block! It was just this mountain that stood in my way! I already have the next few chapters planned out! Sorry this one took so long. Flame it all you want. I know it is rushed and that it has a few grammar errors but I was really impatient with this chapter. Anyway I hope you are still enjoying the story! After the vacation chapters there will be some action chapter then back to not so actiony chapters. Anyway Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Hey there guys! Here is the next installment of an Avatar's Blessing! Ok for the next few chapters it's all about their vacation. They will all be part of chapter 4 but probably won't have much to do with each other. Think of them as drabbles or separate oneshots. Anyway enjoy this chapter! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**AN AVATAR'S BLESSING**

**CH. 4**

**PART 2**

**LIKE THE STARS**

After uneventful visits to the North Pole and Northern Air temple, Aang, Katara, and Nia were headed for the Fire Nation capital. After seeing that everything was going well with the Northern Temple's restoration and a quick visit they had gone to the Northern Water Tribe only to discover that Sokka and Tia weren't there. They stayed at the water tribe for about a week before leaving for the Fire Nation. 

---------

(New character POV)

I had finally finished my chores. After cleaning the stables, washing dishes, and helping organize the rooms, I was free! Let me tell you, it is no fun working at the Fire Lord's palace. With a three-year-old fire princess it is no walk in the park. Normally I would be her playmate; she was only three years younger than me at the time. My mom was the head cook here. I helped out after school to earn some extra money. I had left the kitchen after having a snack with my mom when it happened.  
I had rounded a corner when someone smacked right into me! We both fell to the floor from the impact. I sat there for a few seconds, rubbing my forehead, thinking how stupid this situation was. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl, about my age, sitting across from me rubbing her own forehead. She was wearing a light yellow dress. It was draped loosely about her small figure and fell a little below her knees. Through the shear fabric I could see another shorter dress that came just above her knees. When she opened her eyes her two grey orbs entranced me. They sparkled with laughter and fun and freedom. She stood up and offered me her hand after a moment. Hesitantly I took it and she pulled me to my feet. Wow, she was strong. After a moment of pulling myself together she smiled widely at me.  
"I'm Nia. Who are you?" she asked quite plainly.  
"Zhang," I stated a little cautiously.  
"Cool! Hey you wanna play with me?" she asked excitedly. I looked at her. Here was this girl I had never even met before. Even though we hadn't known each other for five minutes she was already willing to be friends. She wasn't like the other girls I had come across before. She had that adventurous look in her eyes, like she wasn't afraid of anything. I don't know why, but I nodded. She smiled even wider and took my hand. "Come on! Let's play explorers! I know of this really cool place! Come on I'll show you!" And with that she ran pulling me along to this special place of hers. 

---------

"Nia, I don't think we're supposed to be up here. What if the Fire Lord catches us?" We were in the Fire Lord's observation tower.  
"Don't be such a baby! Even if he finds us here he won't care! I've been here loads of times with Uncle Iroh!" she stated quite plainly.  
"You know Uncle Iroh?" I asked. Although he was only the Fire Lord's uncle everyone called him Uncle Iroh.  
"Duh! Of course I know Uncle Iroh! Now come on and look at the view!" she said. She ran over to the balcony and hopped up on it.  
"Nia, be careful! You could fall!" I warned but she only chuckled at me, like she knew a secret that I didn't. I cautiously walked over to her and stood at the balcony with her minus the whole standing on the railing thing. I gasped. The view was amazing. You could see everything from up here! "Wow…" I breathed. Nia nodded silently beside me. She looked at me and smiled after a moment. I smiled back. This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. I returned my gaze back to the view of the capital before me. How long I stayed like that I don't know. All I know is that when I turned my head again to look at Nia, she was gone. 

----------

(Normal POV)

Zhang had been washing dishes in the kitchen when Nia burst through the doors. "Hi, Zhang! Hi, Miss Cook!" she said happily.  
"Who is your friend here, Zhang?" the cook asked.  
"This is my new friend Nia. Nia, this is my mom," Zhang replied. Nia did a slight curtsy and turned back to Zhang.  
"You wanna go for a swim with me? I asked if Yu Jin (the Fire Princess) could come with me but she had some lessons. So what do you say?" she asked.  
"I don't know… I mean I have chores to do and stuff…" he replied.  
"Aww… come on! It'll be fun! Please Miss Cook! Can he come swimming with me?" Nia begged. After a moment the cook nodded. "Yes! Come on Zhang!" Nia said pulling Zhang out of the kitchen.  
When they reached one of the gardens outside of the guesthouse Nia stripped down to her underwear and dove in. After a moment she popped up from the water and spouted water out of her mouth. "Come on in Zhang! The water is great!" she coaxed.  
Zhang was going to protest but decided against it. He too stripped down and walked in to the water. "Are you sure we won't get into trouble?" he asked.  
Nia rolled her eyes. "Of course we won't get into trouble. Now come on! I'll race you to the other side!" She suddenly jumped out of the water. When she landed, she didn't sink but instead she was propelled forward towards the other side of the lake.  
"Hey!" Zhang exclaimed before he swam after her. When he finally reached the shore on the other side, Nia was sitting idly twirling the water in front of her. "Cheater…" he muttered. Nia chuckled and released her hold on the swirling formation. "Hey! You're a waterbender!" Zhang exclaimed finally realizing it.  
"Of course I am, dum dum! How'd you think I got across so fast?" she replied.  
"No, no. It's not that. It's just that I'm a waterbender too. But here in the Fire Nation there aren't many of us," Zhang said causing the water to rise then fall over and over again.  
With a mischievous grin, Nia jumped into a stance. "Duel me," she commanded.  
"I don't know Nia… I'm not really all that good and…" Zhang was interrupted when a large wave knocked him into the water. He came up spluttering to see Nia standing in the water laughing. "All right! You asked for it!" and the two were locked in combat.  
After dueling for about half an hour (Nia had won) the two were just casually talking on the shore of the lake.  
"Nia! It's time for your waterbending lesson!" a voice called from some where in the palace.  
"Who was that?" Zhang asked.  
"My mom. We're out here at the lake, Mom!" Nia called back.  
"Oh. Well, I don't want to be a third wheel…" Zhang said standing up to leave. A hand stopped him on his wrist.  
"Why don't you stay? I'm sure my mom would love to give you a waterbending lesson! Besides, when will you get another chance like this? My mom has to be the greatest waterbender in the world,"  
"And you know it," a voice came from the entrance to the garden. The two kids turned. A tan-skinned woman stood in the archway wearing nothing but her underwear. "Who's your friend, Nia?" she asked.  
"This is my new friend Zhang. Zhang, this is my mom," Nia said. Zhang looked back and forth between the two. Nia had grey eyes while her mom had blue. Nia had a lighter skin tone while her mother's was darker. Nia had large ears while her mom had small ones. Nia's face was round and rosy while her mother's was slim and elegant. They chuckled. That was the only similarity. "Yah, I don't see the resemblance right now either. My mom says that when I'm older I might look more like her, but for now I just look a lot like my dad when he was younger," Nia said. After explaining that Nia turned to her mother. "Hey, Mom! Guess what! Zhang is a waterbender! Do you think he could stay for the lesson too?"  
"A waterbender, you say? How did you end up here in the Fire Nation?" Nia's mother asked.  
"My mother is from here while my father is from the Northern Watertribe. They met secretly during the war. He died when I was young from an illness. We've been here ever since. My mom is the head cook here," Zhang explained.  
"So can Zhang stay for the lesson?" Nia asked hopefully.  
"Why not? It will be fun to have two of you. Now Zhang. Let's see what you've got." 

---------

"Here, let me show you, Nia. If you move your hands closer together like this, you'll protect your center better. See how Zhang's got his hands?" Katara was showing the two the Octopus Form. They weren't really going to be practicing it much; she just wanted the two to get a feel for it. Zhang had gone through Katara's lesson with a breeze. It seemed that waterbending came naturally to him. Nia on the other hand needed a little help from time to time.  
"Yes, Sifu Katara," Nia replied.  
"Alright. Let's see those octopuses," Katara said. The two moved through the forms, creating eight watery legs around them. Katara would give them objects to grab or throw ice at them to dodge and destroy. "Very good, my young pupils," she praised. The two smiled.  
"Thank you, Sifu Katara," the two said in unison.  
"Hello there, Sifu Katara," a voice came from the garden entrance. Zhang gasped at the tattooed man. Nia smiled widely at the Avatar and ran up to him.  
"Papa!"  
Zhang was mind-boggled. Nia was the Avatar's daughter? He would have never ever guessed that in a million years. It somehow made him feel all the better knowing that the Avatar's daughter was his new friend. They walked over to the edge of the lake. Zhang could see what Nia meant earlier when she said she looked similar to her dad. Their eyes, ears, and even smiles were identical. While Nia dove in and swam back out to where Katara and Zhang were standing the Avatar was stripping down and soon following her out too. He walked out and stood next to Katara.  
"Hello, my dear wife," he said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Who is this?" the Avatar asked as he smiled down at Zhang.  
"This is my friend Zhang, Papa! Sifu Katara was just giving us a waterbending lesson," Nia said.  
"Nice to meet you, Zhang," Aang said bowing. Here was the Avatar bowing! To him! Zhang couldn't believe it but he bowed back.  
"Nice to meet you too, Sir," Zhang replied.  
"So you three are having a lesson? You know you're very lucky. Sifu Katara is the best waterbender in the world. She taught me everything I know. You mind if I join you guys?" Aang said.  
"Of course, Pupil Aang. I could use an assistant anyway," Katara replied smiling. Nia chuckled.  
"This is going to be fun," she whispered to Zhang. 

---------

It was late at night. Zhang had snuck down to the kitchen for a snack. As he walked back to his mother's quarters, he passed by the garden. He could make out a figure lying in the grass. As he stepped closer, the startled figure airbended off of the grass, jumping into a stance. As he stepped into the garden the figure relaxed. "Oh, Zhang! You startled me there," Nia said. Zhang's eyes widened.  
"That was you just airbending there?! I thought only the Avatar could do that!" he exclaimed.  
"Well seeing that I'm his daughter, I don't get why you're surprised," Nia said.  
"But that means you can waterbend and airbend! Can you bend earth and fire too like your dad?" Zhang asked.  
Nia chuckled. "No. Just waterbend and airbend. I guess it has to do with being the Avatar's daughter too," she replied lying back down on the grass. After a moment Zhang walked over to her.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Looking at the stars," she replied plainly. "Aren't they amazing?"  
Zhang hadn't thought about it before. Turning his gaze upward he did have to admit they were pretty interesting. He lay down next to her.  
"They just go on forever. Like a whole sea of diamonds," Nia said softly after a few moments. Zhang nodded. "Do you think we could be like the stars?" Nia asked quietly. Zhang turned to face her with a confused look on his face.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Do you see that group of stars right there?" Nia asked pointing to a group of bright stars. Zhang nodded. "Connect the dots. What do you see?" she said. Zhang was still confused. "If you were to draw lines connecting those stars, what would the picture be?" she explained. He looked again.  
"I'm not sure. What do you see?" Zhang asked.  
"I see the Star Picture Mi You. They were two friends that ran away to the night sky. The boy was a prince and the girl was a servant. There parents didn't approve of their friendship so they ran away to the sky so that they could be best friends forever," Nia said. Zhang looked up again and saw the picture of the two holding hands in the sky. Nia and Zhang sat there in silence for a long time after that, staring at the stars.  
"Do you think we could be like the stars?" Nia asked again. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"I'd like to be," he whispered. Nia sat up.  
"Friends?" she asked holding out her little hand.  
"Best friends," Zhang replied shaking her hand with his own.  
"Forever…" Nia whispered laying back down.  
"Like the stars…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YAY! I'm done with this chapter! I like the friendship between the two. That whole waterbending lesson thing was fun too. Like father like daughter. And the end is my favorite part. Imagine the constellation to look like the Gemini constellation. Now remember Zhang. Although this is like the only time you'll see him in this book he will play a major role in the next. Also remember Yu Jin. Even if she wasn't here much in this chapter she will be in others and she will also be a major character in the next book. Anyway thanks so much for reading! Please review! Peace out! 


End file.
